Love Bites Back
by Vladimir'sGirl
Summary: Reane is the new girl in Bathory. A kitchen fire stained her hair black and she is outcasted by the school. She meets her new friend Valdimir by a chance bulling encounter. She learned his secret and he knows hers. They are falling in love, but what happens when a certain vampire, and human want her for diffrent reasons? Will vlad be able to protect her? rated T for language.
1. A sweet save

I walked up to my new school, my steps were slowed by nerves and the chilling winter wind that dared reared its head in my direction. My violet purple hair waved behind me with the wind gusts my black bands of hair mixing into the purple and meeting my scorched black hair at my hips. I was now living in the small town of Bathory with my uncle Micheal because my home was burned down by a fire. I hasn't really spoken to anyone since the accident I only spoke about to my uncle and even then I was quiet about it, never giving to much detail to what happened. The fire had permanently burned my hair to a pure black due to the major ashes and soot that stained it, so I decided to make it look cool and put sections of purple into my hair. I wore a green sweater, baby barf green, i only wore it because it was my moms and kept it close for it was the only thing of my mom that survived the fire. Other than the sweater I looked like a shadow among a shadow. Black shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. The only hint that my hair wasn't black when i was born were my sky blue eyes, they were eyes you could get lost in, eyes that made you question things like; What's really pure? Or what's blues meaning? Deep thought questions. i stopped at the corner of Alison Dr. and Baker St. across the street from Bathory Jr. High where I was now attending school. I clutched my messenger bag's strap and swallowed. My uncle said i didn't have to go today. It was the middle of the semester after all. i could have gone the second semester and still move up to be an 8th grader. I didn't want to be a cowerd and hide away in my room on the internet emailing my friends from Skolkerton who would be in their own schools all day, i wanted to face anything the world threw at me. I felt like i could have saved her parents but instead i hid and waited to be recused. My guilt ate me alive every mourning but theres nothing I can do now so with a heavy sigh i trudged across the street and onto school grounds where some kids in the ally behind school caught my eye. They had to be the goths of the school. Black on black quiet hair died all different colors and not normal colors, One boy had pure silver hair that gleamed in the low sunlight filtering in through the clouds. I stood and watvhed them for a second as they talked and laughed. I looked down and shook my head. I already felt like i didn't belong here, I didn't belong anywhere, even the goths would reject my friendship. i looked up at the big double doors and swallowed and started walking inside and shuddered at the sudden warmth of the building when a teacher, who was oddly dressed in a purple three piece suit and top hat with a doctors bag in his hand, walked over and smiled sweetly.

"Hello my dear who might you be? A new student I haven't seen you around the campus before." He said gently but questioning. i felt like my head hurt and shook it holding it. Had to have been the cold outside because what else could make my head throb like this? The teacher stared but stood from his kneeling postion to be at my height.

"M..my names Reane. I am new here I um..I needed help finding the princable he needed to speack with me?" i squeaked and the teacher smiled. He could probably tell i was on edge and he held out his hand very gently and slowly.

"My name is Otis. Otis, Otis actually im a new teacher here." He sighed and i blinked. i had heard someone say aomthing about a teacher here dieing under mysterious causes. Was he the fill in? I'm guessing my questioning gaze was enough and he chuckled. "Yes I am the fill in for Mr. Craig. It's a shame he was a great teacher from what everyone said." He smiled and took his outheld hand away and walked slowly and I ran to catch up with him and once at the princables office he walked off, more than likely to his classroom to prepare for the on coming day. I shook with nerves and walked inside. IT smelled like cheese and a rat like looking man swivled in the chair and glared at me. One hell of a way to make a start with a new student.

"Reane? Im guessing I haven't gotten any owrd of other new studnets so heres your handbook, schedual, locker number and combination." He shoved everything to me from his desk and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you sir." I only slightly hissed through my teeth and gatherd everything and walked out. Eyeing a clock I relised I had about 10 minuets before the bell so I walked around memorizing my way to my classes then hit my locker. I put in the combination and tried to open it. IT stuck and the lock was stick. I tried about three more times before I got annoyed and hit it hand with my open palm. I sighed and brushed my hair back from my face. I jumped when a tan hand slammed down on my locker making it click open and I looked to my left. A boy with brown hair with a tint of blond to it. His green eyes sparkled a light smirk on his face his baggy jeans and blue jacket coverd his muscular upper body and legs his sneacker coverd in grass, possably from the football field?

"Hi im Henry im part of student council here. You just got a bad locker, it sticks every now and then espectually when its cold out." His voice was rough and ragged but, it was gently put like his intentions were clean but he looked like a guy who wants to just make out with every girl he thinks is cute.

"Um thanks.." I set most of my books and my bag inside eyes not linginering on his for to long so he doesn't get the wrong idea. He sighed and leaned back on the lockers. "Um did you need something else?"

He held up his hands defensivly like I was going to jump and bite him. "Hey hey calm down and no I just think well. You're a new girl right and well some guys here are jack asses." He laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle. That was an odd way to put it but seemed about right. He sighed and leaned back on the lockers. They sent a small clang into the halls and he grumbles. He looked off at a tall boy who looked like he was panicing his blond hair in his green eyes shining as he waved him down. "Ill see you later." He wanderd off and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Who did he think he was? Acting like my friend and shit I hate boys like that i..i..!

"ACGH!" I yelled as a boy shoved me by my back into the locker. A younger and shorter blond boy gawked as I grunted my face smooshed into the lockers and I groaned. Great more bullies to deal with, like I haven't had enough of those in my life.

"New girl this locker row is our demaine! God damn Goths! Cant take a hint!" I rolls my eyes as the blond boy snickerd and the brown haired boy shoved me closer into the metal. I yelped as my collar bone dug into a locker dial my breasts felt like they were being smushed and were going to pop. They laughed and hissed taunts at me. I lowerd my eyes and shut them tight as they twisted my arm a weird way, but I wouldn't let them see me cry.

"HEY JACKASSES LEAVE HER ALONE!" I jumped at the voice and opend my eyes and the boy shoved me once more before turning to the blond who was staring at a boy at the end of the hall. His midnight black hair hiding his eyes his skin ghostly pale like he was ill or something, he looked fit but skinny and under fed at the same time. His shirt was as black as his hair and in red wording that made it look like blood and it read "Bite me." His black skinny jeans were torn and ragged, chains were around his hip. The blond gawked and laughed.

"What can you do geeky goth!?" He stepped on my back and I grunted and glared. "Im just telling our new friend how our lockers go!" He twisted his foot into my ribs and I yell out and he side swept the boy onto the ground and he groaned.

"Tom I said back off!" Tom smirked and the brown haired boy grabbed the boy into a chocke hold and he snareld and I slammed my bookbag onto the brown boys back and he cried out and stumbled back and Tom grabbed his arm. "Bill lets just go! Dumb goth doesn't know who shes up against!" They stumbled off and I held out a hand to help up the boy and he smiled and took my hand and I pulled him up.

"Hey did they hurt you are you alright?" He grunted as he got up. I smiled and shook my head.

"Im alright thanks for your concern~" We smiled and he looked at me.

"Im Vladimir Tod. Nice moves with the bag your not as daunty as you look!" He laughs and I felt myself blush but smiles and drops my bag into the locker and shut it as the bell rang my English book and comisition notebook and a few mechanical pencils and he blinked. "You have home room English?" I nodded and showed him my schedual that I slipped into my notebook. Taking a long look at it he handed it back and opend the locker next to mine and dumped his old backpack into it with a thud and grabbing his own English text book and notebook and smiled. "Looks like we have first and last hour together. Mabey at lunch I can have you sit with me and my friend Henry." My loud groan must have symblofied ive met him and he laughed. "You're a riot oh and I never got your name.

With a pivot in my step I smiled brightly. "Reane…Reane Markerston~"


	2. What would you do if you met a vampire?

I walked into Otis's English classroom with Vlad at my heels and I felt nervous. Otis was at his desk scribbling on the black board. I eyed the black board and blinked squinting and Vlad laughed holding his book and Otic turned around and smiled brightly. "Ah Miss. Markerston. Im trusting you will be with us this hour?" I smiled and nodded my hair bouncing lightly. I was rather excited I mean Vlad, man not only did he save my ass but hes smoking hot. Of corse id never say this outloud and he smiles and took his seat and Otis looked at his seating chart and chewed his pencil eraser as other kids started coming in and taking their seats he sat me behind vlad and I sat in my seat and he smiled and I smiled back only to cringe. I felt like everyone was watching me and I hated it. I looked like a freak enough all ready and I pulled my legs kinda close to my body. Vlad looked around and rolled his eyes annoyed and Otis sat on the corner of his desk his kind blue eyes twinkling. "Ok class who can tell me what our last essay was on?" A few hands shot up and Otis called on a brown headed girl in the back. I looked at her and almost puked. All pink. Seriously can you get anymore girly girl than all pink! I went to say something to Vlad but he looked like he had just been shot with a cupids arrow. His face was flushed red so I kept my mouth shut as she spoke and her voice was annoying in itself.

"Something to do with trolls right?" She giggled and to make her point glossed her lips in a cherry lip bam and I held my head my eyes flickering out the window as vlad looked down doodling on his paper and Otis threw her a jolly rancher. Grape I think and she caught it and everyone blinked and Otis had to stifle a chuckle.

"There now mabey ill get more hands raised. But yes our last assignment was on trolls and this week it's a speachil treat. Vampires." Otis looked sick and Vlad went a little paler and I looked at him and blinked. What was wrong with him? I mean did this topic make him weird because he thought they didn't exsist or what? But I didn't push it I just gave him a weird look and he waved it off and looked down swallowing. "However this time you will be in groups. Parteners of your own chosing!" The class all eyed someone and a few girls nearly flung over desks to partner up with their friends. Otis pulled out a clipboard to take names of whos group is who and I sunk down. Vlad watvhed as that brown headed girl ran to her firend and held hands giggling and I sighed.

"Looks like were stuck together huh Vlad?" I chuckled and he snapped a glare at me and smirked.

"so it would seem sadly I must be in the tourtuer of your company." He laughed but I cringed he still looked like he was going to be sick. I know my company isn't that great or am I very good person to chose as a friend but did he have to make it so obviouse? He stared at me and touched my arm. He was, so cold. "Hey its not you. I just don't like this topic very much because everyone gets to over excited with it and brings out a lot of steriotypes and its just weird." He looked over at the pink girl again and sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Girls suck dude now come on!" I dragged him up by his arm and he chuckled.

"They suck a lot of things now don't they?" He chuckled as he whisperd the dirty pun into my ear and I felt myself light up a neon red and I shuddered. His breath sent shivers down my spine as his lips grazed my ear so I threw my hand on it and cupped it.

"That was uncalled for man come on that's just….EW!" He laughed at my over reaction and pinched my cheeks teasing me so I elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted bending over in pain and I smirk and rubs my cheeks in attempt to make the blush go away and a cheerleader scoffed and whisperd to her friend and me and Vlad in turn rolled out eyes and walked up to Otis and once we had our names on a his 'student checker' I know stupid name for it. We sat in our desks and I thumbed a book I kept with me, wasn't a novel or anything it was like a vampire encyclopedia. Vlad cocked an eye brow.

"Obsessed a bit much?" He tapped the book cover which made a loud thump and I looked at him and snatched it up.

"No just call it curiosity!" I brush the book cover off holding it in my face and vlad tilited it down enough to see my eyes and narrowed his own.

"This isn't curiosity this is like everything known about them in a book this is an obsession so tell me. What would you to if you met a vampire?" I blushed and set the book down. No ones ever asked me before so I felt kind of trapped.

"I um..well in order to prove they were real I'd let them feed off me..I mean it's the only way to prove it right..To feel their fangs in my neck to feel them induldging on my blood making me their human bitch oh god id!" I looked at him and he was wide eyed and his face was neon red.

"G..god Reane I asked what would you do not how you would let them do it!" I laughed and he looked down like he was suddenly interested with mabey a bug or a dust speck. I looked away and shoved the book in my bag.

"Mabey you should find another partner or work by yourself obviously this wont work!" already having embarrassed myself I grabbed my bag and he grabbed my arm.

"No its just… no ones ever so personal with me. You open up so easily I kind of envy you.." He looked at me true pain in his eyes so I sat back down.

"Were friends right, your acting like we are or are you leading me on like every other person I know at this damn…" I sighed and held my head annoyed and he smiles.

"Well duh I feel like ive taken a persay…intrest in you. I mean ive never stood up to Bill and Tom before and I sure as hell did it because your like me in a way." I blushed as he took a lock of my black hair into his pale fingers and I looked away not wanting to meet his gaze for I felt like it would draw me in. "Your misunderstood. Called a goth when you feel like they wouldn't even accept you for who you are or what you have been through." I looked down even more, down to my shoes and Otis dropped a heavy teachers textbook on my desk making me jump and when I looked up Vlads lips were mabey mere centimeters from mine and his breath curling around my lips and I pulled away and he looked at Otis who glared and vlad looked, hungry.

English pressed on slowly and now rather awkwardly. Vlad and I did research quietly, we didn't really speack until the bell rang and we gave our goodbyes and the rest of the day pressed on and crept by and I met vlad by my locker as the final bell rang. "So Vlad I know its awkward for someone to start school on a Friday and now with this assignment I was hoping mabey I could get your number or something?"

He eyed me and smiled sweetly. "No sorry I don't have a cell phone but why don't you come home with me I don't think my aunt would mind really." I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and nodded.

"Lets step outside so I can call my uncle and let him know." He smiled and nodded and we stepped outside into the cold air and I shiverd violently. I slid my cell phone out from my pocket and dialed my uncles phone number and after a while I finally convined him to let me go and hang up with a frustrated sigh sending a cloud of steam into the air.

"Old timer getting you down?" He smiled and I shoved my phone in my back pocket.

"Hes only like mabey in his mid 30's hes not old but hes like a dad figure to me now..only dad I have.." I sighed shutting my eyes fighting the urge to cry.

"I know how that goes..trust me you don't have to tell me until your ready either." He walked with me and I spilled it all out about how my dad came home drunk started beating on my mom while she was cooking and how I watched knowing if I stepped in id get beaten to. He hit the frying pan and it fell hitting the carpet and everything started catching fire. I hid in my room waiting to be rescued or burn, which ever came first, and I woke up in my uncles house and he told me my parents parished and the house was no more. Since that day I was in his care and now here I was. Vlad stared in astonishment as I told him this and how no tears left my eyes.

"Your dad sounds like a real dick bag." He smiled and pulled open the gate that lead onto his yard and I chuckled.

"Tell me about it!" I smiled and we went inside and he was greated by a odd ball looking girl who swpet her arms around him tight.

"Oh Vladimir you poor thing you look so cold let me warm you up a cup of.." She trailed off and looked at me as if noticing my presence for the first time. "A cup of warm tea ya that's it!" She looked pale herself like I was a ghost or something and vlad let out a huge breath he had been holding in since she started speacking. I blinked, and only grabbed my bag and left and started down the drive way. I really was a freak every where I went.

"Reane wait please!" I looked at Vlad tears burning in my eyes as he ran down after me his feet crunching the new falling snow.

"no vlad you wait!" He stopped as I tried to keep calm but hot tears burned down my face. "Im a freak every where I go you saw how your aunt looked at me you saw! I wasn't noticed and she went to say something only to cut it off by a bull shit lie!"

"Rean-"

I cut him off by yelling over him. "MY OWN PARENTS DIDN'T WANT ME WHY SHOULD ANYONE ELSE HUH!" I cried into my hands and Vlad walked closer like his bare feet were turning red and stining in the snow. "Reane..theres somethings about me I feel like you cant know and you shouldn't, because if you knew it would only hurt you." I only looked at him and he smiled and wiped my eyes with his tumbs. "Now come on lets get inside before your blood freezes in your nice blue veins." I stared at him and he smiled and I looked down. Mabey it was me but when he said blood I saw something.

It was a pair of peraly white fangs.

Or mabey im just crazy.


	3. A suprise truth and a deadly lie

Vlad lead me inside lightly holding my hand and I felt myself blush. He wasn't really warm his skin was cold but it was the gesture was sweet. He opend the door and lead me inside and his aunt smiled at me, it looked apologetic but im not to sure.

"Reane I appologise I had to work a double shift at the hospital and im..out of it so to say I haven't slept yet. Ive been trying to get some cleaning done and dinner for you two." She smiled sweetly this time I chuckled.

"Well I had to do a lot of cleaning for my dad so mabey I could get it done, I can make us dinner!~" She swallowed and Vlad shifted his weight onto his left foot uneasily and I felt my stomach knot up as she took vlad into another room. They talked very low whispers and sounded scared and uneasy. I got a catch of their voices towards the end.

"She has this book on my kind I mean I feel like she can know and take it calmly like henry did when he found out when we were eight."

"Vlad hunny just try not to get in to over your head but ill do as she wanted and go to bed. It's the best I can do, I haven't seen you chase after a girl like that since Meredith."

"Nelly I'd rather not talk about her right now if you don't mind!" He snapped and I think that was the cue to end the conversation because Nelly walked out offerd me a hug and due to my skin still feeling like it had a layer of ice on it I accepted the hug and she kissed my head sweetly and briskly and wanderd up the stairs and rounded the corner and Vlad summoned me into the kitchen so I walked in and he had a metal kettle on the stove and smiled at me. "Remember how I told you I feel like you cant know some things about me?" He picked up my vampire encyclopedia. At first I was thinking mabey he was a freak about this kind of stuff two and could list over 100 facts in led than 5 minuets.

"Yes..but if its about vampire stuff than its not suprising. I mean its like interesting right?" I looked at him and he almost dropped the book he was laughing.

"No but remember that question I asked you? About what would you do if you met a vampire?" He eyed me and I nodded slowly trying to piece it all together not understanding. "Well I am a vampire."

At first I stared, he was surly playing me. Sure id love to be best friends with a vampire. We would have so much in common, hatting the sun wearing all black unable to stand garlic and in love with blood. Well I don't really like blood but I drink a lot of cherry koolaid if that counts for anything. "Prove it to me then vlad."

He smirked his eyes showing the burning of his desire to jump on my challenge so he went into the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. The label red O+, mabey blood had different tangs depending on the typing? That would be a question to ask, if hes legit.

He let his fangs slip from behind his gums freely and I stared as slaviva dripped from them and he bit into the bag and sucked it dry in a minuet or two swallowing slowly taking his time and threw the bag away in a biohazard box under his sink and smirked. "You alright you looked like you've just seen a ghost~" He laughed hard and I blinked and smirked and grabbed a paper towel and licked the corner of it and he watched. "Are you going to prove your part ghost or something?" I laughed and wiped a stray dribble of blood from his mouth and he lit up a red ive never seen on a human.

"No just relaised that someone is a messy feeder." I giggled into my hand and he rolled his eyes with a sly smile. I walked to the fridge and kneeled down looking inside, a million cooking ideas came into my mind at the fresh ingrediants. I sighed, I wasn't hungry and looked at vlad. "What you in the mood for?" After the words left my mouth I felt really dumb and it must have showed because vlad laughed.

"Just heat up some blood for me I can start a video game!" He wanderd out so I grabbed a bag and opend a cupboard looking for a coffee mug to warm his blood and got one down and I smiled seeing a bag of marshmellows. I grabbed them and smiles, marshmellows in a warm cup of blood seems like a treat so why not? Vlad might enjoy it.

I walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and started cutting the corner of the bag off to pour some into the blood and put it in the microwave. I jumped as vlad called in about what color controller I wanted for the game _Race to Armageddon. _The sciccors slipped and I slived open my arm and yells curses grabbing a towel and covering and pushing on the wound. Vlad ran in after I yelled. "Reane are you-?!" He let his eyes wander to the deep gash on my warm and looked sick.

"Vlad can you get me a bandage while I wash this out…?" I looked over at him, he only stared as the blood was forming a pool under the towel and my arm. "VLAD!" He didn't snap out of it and his fangs enlengthoned and fast and I swallowed nervouse and backing up. "V..vlad stop help me don't.." He rushed over and in a blink had my shoulders in his hands and bit down onto my neck and I felt my skin pop like a cherry and my eyes widened and I felt dizzy, my knees shaking.

Vlad…he was feeding off me…


	4. Does this make me any diffrent?

Vlad hled my head to the side his hot breath from his nose on my neck as he indulged deeply on my blood. It felt good, suprigingly for having fangs embedded in your neck. He slowly opend his eyes and yanked away and I fell to the floor with a thud and rubbed my neck. No holes, guess I heal quickly or something. Vlad looked paler than he had been when he started feeding.

"R…reane i..i.." He stammerd and I smiled sweetly. I was still trying to regien myself so I didn't stand up right away.

"Vlad your fine I kinda liked it to be honest like I said at school.." I felt my cheeks redden lightly. "So what im now like your human slave or something?"

He sighed and shook his head like it was stupid human paranoia. "The proper term is a drudge actually. Human slave is to inapproperaiate espetually with a female such as yourself.." He lied his eyes on my chest to make his point. With a blush I turned my back to him and sighed.

"Well, do you regret your choice that's the real question." He was quiet for a while. I thought mabey he did, I felt a hollow feeling start rising in my chest. I mean vlad was hot and all but did I have feelings for him? I doubt it, it was the feeding, it fogged my mind and my feelings more than likely.

"No actually I don't. you were my first human feeding Reane and it tasted nice and well your pretty anyway so..No I don't and wont ever regret feeding off you." He smiled as I looked at him and he chuckled as I hugged him tight.

"Thanks Vlad that means a lot. I mean, its hard for me to be well liked or even trust people. I kinda knew you were different!" I chuckle and he smiled at me.

"So about our report?" He sat down at the table and I set all our research supplies on the table and I started typing up our report while vlad wrote in a notebook. He grabbed a pink sharpie and with a smirk drew something on the back of my laptop and I rolled my eyes. It was more than likely something inapproperaite but I didn't really care. My guardian wouldn't either now that I think about it I walk through the house playing the penis game on the phone. If you have never heard of the penis game it's a game where whoever yells penis louder wins. I lowerd my laptop screen and looked and what I saw made me smile. It was a heart in my pink sharpie but yet it alsow made me want to cry because inside the heart, was a breast cancer ribbon. I looked at him and he stared.

"I know reane, I tasted it in your blood. Something was out of place." He got up and took a chair closer to me and placed a hand on my chest, lovingly not because he wanted a handful of breast. "It's ok, your still my friend but this gives me a reason to be more careful of a master and a even better friend. Now lets do our report." He smiled and sat me in his lap arms around me and head on my shoulder and began to type.

I didn't want anyone to know, but yes I have breast cancer. Ive had it since the fire, only my uncle and now vlad. Im not weak and I think he knows that, im just like anyone else…

Right?

Cancer makes me no different and im getting treatment. Im a close surviver, im so close!

"Reane…"

I looked at vlad from the screen and he smiled putting a hand on mine. "I love you…"

I smiled and leaned against him head on his chest with eyes shut. "Vlad…I feel the same."

After that I faded into a dream.


End file.
